1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device and, more particularly, to a method, which is adapted to a mobile communication device, capable of avoiding interruption due to incoming call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, mobile communication device has been considered a necessity by a lot of people. Although a user can use a mobile communication device to communicate with someone conveniently, there are still some inconveniences in using the mobile communication device. For example, the user may be often interrupted by a sudden incoming call or short message when he or she is sleeping, dating, meeting, vacationing, driving or busy for something. At those conditions, it may be inconvenient for the user to answer the incoming call or reply the short message promptly so that it may embarrass the user or cause a misunderstanding. Furthermore, it is dangerous for the user to drive and answer the incoming call or reply the short message at the same time. In general, the user can only switch the mobile communication device to a silent mode or a vibration mode so as to avoid the aforesaid interruption. However, the user may miss important incoming call or short message if he or she forgets to switch the mobile communication device from the silent mode or the vibration mode to a ring mode.